Here With You
by Digitalis02
Summary: A dance or two has Helen asking Nikola to stay with her. Nikola surprises her with his answer. Takes place after 'Sleepers'. Fluff!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but that doesn't stop the plot bunnies hopping around in my head.

A/N: This entire piece was inspired by Josh Groban's, _'So She Dances'_ and '_My Confession' _and Martina McBride's _'I Just Call You Mine'_. Listening to them gave me warm fuzzies and this fic practically wrote itself, long as it is. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

Here With Me

Nikola chewed another chocolate in his mouth, savoring the new-found taste as he wandered the carpeted corridors of Helen's Sanctuary. He had to give it her as he admired an antique Waterbury wall clock, Helen spared no expense. She had excellent taste in everything.

It was late night, but even in his newly mortal form, Nikola felt no need for sleep; his mind plagued with what to do now. The feeling of being adrift left him floundering. He could no longer afford to be careless with his actions, he was no longer 'outside' of the world. Fear shot through him as Nikola realized that he was going to age, and eventually die.

Surprisingly, it wasn't his loss of immortality that he mourned. It was the loss of his ancestry, the vampiric powers that made him extraordinary that he lamented over. Nikola trailed a hand over the velvet cushioning of a chair, pausing to stare out one of the arched windows into the night. And Helen...

Despite whatever she thought, Nikola had meant what he said. He loved her. Always had. Since the first time he had caught sight of her blonde curls bouncing beneath her hat, hurrying across the Oxford campus. It had always elated him to know that out of the Five, he and Helen would be the last ones standing, so to speak. John was an aberration, existing only because Helen had deigned to share her blood with him, once, long ago.

A fanciful part of him had imagined that after a couple hundred years, after the two had established their dreams, their close bond would bring them together. Perhaps even marriage. After all, there was no one else in the world who could fully understand what the other had been through. And Nikola knew, he just knew, he and Helen could be great together.

Provided, of course, she didn't shoot him out of exasperation first.

Nikola continued walking, eating the last of his pilfered chocolates from Helen's kitchen, walking aimlessly. The strains of music caught his ear soon and Nikola wandered down a passage he had never been down before, though they all looked the same.

A man's voice, deep and soulful, singing over the strains of melodic music edged out through a cracked door and ever curious, Nikola shamelessly peeked in, stopping at the sight.

Dark brunette curls flared in a wide circle as Nikola's eyes instantly became riveted on Helen's slender figure dancing around a ballroom by herself. Her arms raised and curved around an imaginary partner while her eyes were closed; her face serene.

He didn't recognize the song, but the man's words fit perfectly as Nikola's face softened at the unexpected sight and his previously dropped jaw slowly curled up into a mischievous grin. His Victorian upbringing dictated that he had to offer the lady his hand.

Though a part of him had no desire to interrupt the sweet picture Helen presented. A smile lingered on her soft beautiful face, that for once was unguarded. His heart skipped as Helen swayed, waltzing around the room in the arms of her phantom partner.

His steps were masked by the music as he neared the only woman he had ever loved in his life, immortal and mortal both. She was so beautiful; his heart swelled.

Waiting for the appropriate beat, Nikola enjoyed Helen's gasp and her eyes snapped open to reveal those crystal blues as he swept her up in his arms, fitting together perfectly. One hand lightly grasped hers, their palms brushing and sending slight tingles down his arm while his other hand clasped her slender waist. He pulled her subtly closer to him.

"Nikola," Helen said somewhat breathlessly, a pink tinge on her cheeks at being caught.

His eyes sparkled down at her. "It would be remiss of me to leave a lady dancing by herself, Helen. I remember you enjoyed it so much." Nikola lead them around the room with sure steps, demonstrating his skill. "We've never danced together, can you imagine?"

"We never had the chance." Helen almost lost her breath as Nikola expertly twirled them around in near-dizzyingly circles to the music that built up. The lights from the chandelier spun in and out of her vision, so Helen focused on the one thing that never faltered: Nikola's glittering eyes fixated on her. Intense blue-gray pupils that were capable of intense emotion now gazed down at her with something indefinable to her.

Around and around they spun, caught up in the music, in each other, and in the air crackling around them. Until the man's voice tapered off, with the music following him, dying off into silence. Nikola and Helen stopped breathlessly, clutching at each other. The air grew heavier as they locked stares.

Before either one could make a move, the strains of a guitar rang out soulfully from from hidden speakers. The same man's voice whispered the sincere lyrics of this new song and the two stood there, taking in the words, letting it wash over them.

_And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession_

A bell tolled in the background and as if it was a signal, Nikola pulled Helen closer, abandoning the rigid stance of a waltz for a more relaxed, free-form dance that brought their bodies brushing against each other in tantalizing provocation. Nikola's arm snaked further around Helen's waist, feeling the slender curves and he began to lead her around the ballroom a second round, this time with an underlying intimacy to his moves.

He spun her away from him and Nikola watched as Helen's hair once again flared around her head like a halo and like the man sang, he was staggered by her beauty, her unassuming grace. Catching her close to his chest as Helen twirled back, Nikola heard her breath hitch as their lips came dangerously close and the opportunist in him wanted to swoop down and claim those lips, but Nikola settled for a slight smile.

As the song reached its climax, the two continued to dance as if they had done this before, were old hands, and Helen had to admit that it had been so long since someone had literally swept her away like Nikola. But then, she thought, the Serbian always had that intensity about him. His arm was strong and lithe around her waist, his hand warmly clasped hers, and his eyes continued to smile down at her. Her hand dropped from his shoulder to lie just above his heart.

The two continued to lightly sway even as the song eventually drew to a close, reluctant to part and let the magic of their dance fall away.

"Well," Nikola began lightly, hiding a slight tremble. "This was rather unexpected, but my soul-crushing depression seems to have lightened. Perhaps this isn't the end of the world for me after all."

At his remark, Helen looked up at him, trying to mask her worry. "What are you going to do now?"

Giving a small shrug, Nikola instead focused on the fact that Helen was still willingly in his arms. "The same thing I've been doing, I expect. Try to take over the world." He grinned.

Except he couldn't, Helen thought. Not really. Nikola was no longer part-vampire. Helen felt a surge of fear run through her. What would Nikola do if any remnants of the Cabal came after him? Having a hatred for war, Nikola never bothered with guns, and being part-vampire, it had never been a problem, until now.

And what if something else happened to him? What if when Nikola decided to leave, it would be the last time she saw him? Desperation joined her fear. Helen had to admit, that despite his tendency to get into trouble (which was most likely matched by herself), she liked having Nikola around. He was one of the few people who truly understood her. Helen had missed him after the 40's and would miss him now, if he left. Loneliness introduced itself.

She bit her lip and Nikola wanted nothing more than to dip his head and sooth that worried lip with his own. "You could stay here," Helen ventured quietly, struggling not to hope. "There is always a place for you here." Here, in her Sanctuary, Nikola could work on his inventions in peace. They would be together. Helen suddenly blushed a little at the innuendo in that thought.

He _could_ stay here. The thought had crossed Nikola's mind more than once. But could he stand to be in such close quarters with Helen, day after day, feeling the way he did about her? If he stayed here, there was a chance, to have his fantasy realized, of having Helen love him back the way he wanted her to for so long. But would she? Nikola eyed her light blush and her relaxed state in his arms.

"The world beckons, Helen," Nikola replied quietly, still thinking, still watching her, and admiring the way her hair shined under the light. "And you have too much on your hands that I would only be in your way." Nikola shook his head against her protests. But his heart lifted slightly at her downcast eyes and slumped shoulders; it was a clue to what Helen wanted him to do, but would never actually say.

An idea formed in his mind. It seemed impossible, really, only Nikola didn't believe in that word. Anything was possible. Nikola gazed down at the woman in his arms, staring up at him. He would test his idea tomorrow, and then, the next move would be Helen's. To tell him whether to stay or to go.

Reluctantly, Nikola parted from Helen, catching her hand as it dropped from his heart. Slowly, he lifted it up to his mouth to press a kiss against her soft skin before turning her hand over and his lips gave a lingering kiss directly over her pulse point. His eyes held hers as he did so.

Helen inhaled sharply at the butterfly sensation Nikola's lips gave her.

Straightening up, Nikola smirked at her. "I will bid you goodnight now, Helen. Sleep is once more an affliction I am burdened with." He quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose it would be too much to ask if you'd like to join me?" At her smile, her shaking head, Nikola gave her a pout and bowed at the waist with a flourish. "Thank you for the lovely dances, Helen. Good night."

"Good night, Nikola," Helen said softly.

Striding from the room, a gleam entered Nikola's eye. Sleep could wait. He had something to do first.

***

The next morning dawned and Helen walked into her study. Last night, after her encounter with Nikola, she had been unable to concentrate on work or anything else. Dancing in Nikola's arms and his kiss had erupted dozens of emotions within her that left her in a perpetual state of happiness. Helen had gone to sleep with a smile on her face, which even now, lingered upon her lips.

Her footsteps faltered at the sight of a small metal box, old and dented, with a pile of papers lying on top of it. Curious, Helen took her seat and picked up the paper, the smile widening to see, of all things, a hefty resume.

Bearing the proud name of Nikola Tesla.

Helen laughed out loud. Sometime during the night, Nikola had typed up his resume to present it to her, complete with cover letter.

_Doctor Helen Magnus,_

_I have been recently informed of an opening position on your staff. This is not surprising, and as a certified genius possessing an intellect rivaled by none present in this world, I am deeply flattered._

_However, I must inform you I can only decline said offer, for there is another position I am rather keen on obtaining._

_Everything will be clear if you glance through my rather impressive resume. Try not to be too awed by my prowess._

_I sincerely hope afterwards that you will strongly consider me for this unique position._

_Yours,_

Nikola's signature was scrawled across the bottom.

He didn't want to stay? Another position? Confusion battled with sadness within her as Helen hurriedly took in his resume.

And immediately caught her breath as her blue eyes read the single sentence under his career objective: To be the man Helen Magnus finally takes a chance to fall in love with.

Her world stood still as those words repeated themselves over in her head. Helen couldn't think. She stared at the papers in her hand, dipping her eyes in shocked stupor to the rest of the page.

A brief summary of Nikola's education, Oxford and elsewhere, in which he stated that the benches in Oxford's lecture halls lacked comfortable seating for sleeping. A smile quirked.

Nikola's experience and qualifications caused Helen to snap a little out of her daze if only to smile at his cheeky remarks.

- Having known Helen Magnus for over a hundred years, it is fairly easy to predict her every move and to be aware that the only true way to calm her down in a fit of rage, is to ply her with her favorite brand of dark chocolate.

- Am able to write wonderful free verse poetry while relaxing by the fire with glasses of wine in hand.

- Will be able to keep Helen Magnus in shape with regular exercise, in and out of the bedroom; bed preferable, though not required.

- My hands are always available to massage away any kinks from working too hard.

- My lips, which often already yearn to touch those of Helen Magnus, are also available too.

- My genius intellect. Need I say more?

- Also possess wonderful house-cleaning skills.

The list went on and detailed some of their experiences together, right from the beginning, and Helen was knocked out of her shock to feel the bubble of laughter building up inside.

Helen couldn't quite stop it from spilling as her eyes read further down the resume and saw in true Nikola Tesla fashion, he had written four pages worth of his achievements and accomplishments. Reading it made Helen feel such pride for him.

Last came Nikola's hobbies and interests and Helen blushed when he had underlined: stealing kisses from one Helen Magnus.

Nikola finally ended his resume with a simple comment - _'Frankly, Doctor Magnus, it would simply be insanity not to hire a genius such as I for this position.'_

By now, Helen's cheeks hurt from smiling so hard that had tears of laughter falling from her eyes. She hadn't laughed like this in so long and it figured that Nikola would be the person to do it. Another accomplishment to add to his rather impressive resume.

Setting down the nearly six page resume, Helen's attention was now drawn to the small metal box sitting on her desk with a paper tucked into the latch.

_ 'In case my awe-inspiring resume did not sway you into hiring me, my lovely doctor with legs for miles, I ask that you look into this box to judge for yourself whether the only appropriate place for me is by your side,_' it read. And as if Nikola couldn't resist the temptation of adding a cheeky post-script, at the bottom were the words, _'If nothing else, imagine how easy it would be for us to take over the world!'_

A record number of smiles lit Helen's face, even as she shook her head. That man never changed. She hoped he never would.

Her smile faded into a look of confusion as the box revealed odds and ends within its faded velvet interior. Two worn-looking, black-and-white photos caught Helen's eyes and her mouth parted as she saw they were of her. One was of her, long ringlets and all, dressed in what was one of her favorite dresses. She was posed on a chair, smiling warmly at the old camera, a vibrant sparkle still seen in her eyes. Helen remembered this. This was a picture that her father kept on the fireplace mantle in their old home in Oxford; they had noticed it missing and searched, before giving up.

Nikola had taken it. To evidently keep for himself and Helen's heart softened.

She had kept pictures and keepsakes from all of the Five, but never would she have imagined Nikola doing the same.

The other picture was taken later; again of Helen alone, standing this time, in front of the London Sanctuary. Staring at it, Helen caressed the old, carefully preserved photo, taking in her wide, happy smile. That day had been the opening of the London Sanctuary, her very first. She remembered her father, James, and Nigel beaming proudly at her from behind the camera-man.

How had Nikola gotten this? Helen hadn't sent it to him, neither would her father have done. Which left James or Nigel and Helen questioned whether they had sent it to him or whether Nikola had asked for it. Nikola always seemed to know more than he let on. Had he been keeping track of Helen from across an ocean? The thought oddly comforted her.

Helen went through the contents with the gentlest of touches and alternated between smiling softly in affection and gasping in shock. A silk monogrammed handkerchief that Helen had given him for a birthday, along with a silver pigeon-shaped cravat pin with matching cuff-links. They had been a gift when the two met in the 1940s, when Helen had helped him into hiding. Nikola had hidden how touched he was by trying, enthusiastically, to kiss her repeatedly on the lips.

A worn book of poetry of Helen's favorite poet and that she thought he didn't like, lace-covered valentines (from her to him, and astonishingly, one from him that Nikola had not given), an essay that Nikola had 'borrowed' and never gave back, and a curiously small ring box.

It was the last thing Helen opened and when she did, her heart skipped.

It was a lock of her hair. Lying on a dark blue, velvet cushion inside the box and tied with a blue silk ribbon. The faint smell of her flowered oil still lingered when Helen opened it. When had he...?

Helen's mind spun.

Nikola continued to surprise her. He was a megalomaniac to the extreme, selfish, and sometimes functioned with a skewed moral compass, but he was the only man Helen knew capable of rendering tears from her eyes with the sweetest gestures at the same time.

And now, with his mortality staring her in the face, Helen found herself again with the desperate feeling of not wanting him to go, to not have him leave. It wasn't only because Nikola was one-third of the remaining Five, but because sitting here with his 'resume' and this box, had brought home how much they shared. That close bond they had never managed to lose, a hundred years later, and without seeing each other; that bond that enabled them to fall back in their usual banter in Rome after more than sixty years and that had led Helen to so easily forgive Nikola for trying to kill her, if he had even meant to.

Helen wanted Nikola here, with her. It was astonishing how easy it was for her to fit him into her life. And as her eyes looked at the cherished items that Nikola had collected of her over the years, Helen's eyes watered as she understood that he wanted the same thing too. That he was giving her his answer to her question last night, and so much more.

This small metal box, that by its dents and scratches, had been through a lot, like the man who carried it, held nothing but keepsakes to remind Nikola of her. The tears teetered and then flowed down her cheeks as the realization hit her.

He really did love her.

And what Nikola could only say in an off-hand manner that belied his seriousness, he had confirmed in his written words and shown her with this precious bundle. He had meant it. Truly meant it.

Her mind continued to spin, the waterworks flowed, her heart pounded, and her stomach dropped. Helen managed a laugh in there as only Nikola could cause such emotional chaos. Sniffling with trembling hands, Helen tenderly packed away Nikola's keepsakes, closing the metal lid with a quiet click.

Dabbing at her tears, Helen flipped through his resume once more, but somehow, her eyes always came back to Nikola's objective: '**To be the man Helen Magnus finally takes a chance to fall in love with.'** A chance? Dare she do that? Could she, with Nikola, fall in love?

_Finally takes a chance..._

Tilting her head, Helen paid attention to the rapid beating of her heart. Take a chance.

A smile quirked her lips and Helen pushed back her chair, heading straight for the door. There was a man she had to go take a chance with.

With her heels flying up, Helen almost barrelled into the kitchen a few minutes later, startling Bigfoot standing at the stove, Henry and Kate sitting at the table. They looked at her disheveled tear-stained appearance with wide eyes.

"Have any of you seen Nikola?" At their bewildered head-shakes, Helen popped back out and resumed her search for the man who set her heart racing. Everywhere she looked was empty, the library, his room, the wine cellar, the lower levels where she ran into Will, the ballroom, and a myriad of others places; for once, Helen cursed just how big the Sanctuary was.

Standing in a carpeted corridor, Helen was tempted to stamp her foot in frustration. Where in the bloody hell was he? For a man who urged her to take a chance on him, Nikola wasn't doing himself any favors by being scarce. Hands crossed over her chest, Helen shook her head and glanced out the window.

A bird took flight, wings spread wide, and soared against the majestic backdrop of the clear blue sky.

The roof.

With a burst of energy, with her heart racing, Helen dashed toward the stairs, ignoring her rather un-ladylike behavior. She didn't care. All Helen wanted was Nikola and it was that joyous thought that spurred her up the stairs, for surely he awaited her at the top.

Bursting out onto the roof, Helen saw Nikola amidst startled pigeons, taking flight at the sudden noise. She caught sight of his expression in the crowd of birds and laughed silently; for once, the smirk was nowhere to be seen in his parted mouth and wide eyes. It reminded her sharply of Nikola before the years had worn on them, when they were their actual ages and discovering the secrets of the Source Blood. And it made her eyes water with relief to know that here was further proof that Nikola was more than what he appeared.

She steadily walked towards him with steps echoing the same surety as his did last night when they danced.

"Helen?" Nikola looked questioningly at her, slightly alarmed at the tears forming in her eyes. Something lurched inside him as Helen raised her hands to tenderly cup his face and he held his breath, hoping that his actions had not turned her away from him, and that this woman whom he had loved for so long wasn't about to horribly crush him.

Helen's face blossomed into the biggest smile as she gazed softly at him. Bringing her face to within inches of his, their breaths mingling, Helen earnestly whispered, "You're hired."

And pressed her lips against his.

Nikola spent a split-second in shock before his brain foggily kicked in and informed him that for once, no, he was not day-dreaming or fantasizing. His arms gladly rose to crush Helen to his chest and he slanted his lips against Helen's soft, pliant ones. If this was the only kiss Helen would ever grant him, then Nikola was going to savor it.

Long, languid kisses that left them gasping and clutching at each other in an attempt to get closer than possible. Nikola captured her lips over and over, trying to convey how much he loved her and Helen welcomed the passion his lips seared all over her body, sending every nerve tingling.

"Please stay," Helen breathed heavily as they parted, wrapping her arms around Nikola's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "Please stay here with me, Nikola." The soft entreaty in her voice caused him to bury his own face into her hair, inhaling Helen's personal unique scent that managed to soothe him like nothing else.

He held her tightly in his arms. "How can I do anything else, Helen?"

They stood in each others' arms, savoring the close moment.

"For the record, what was it that swayed you? The promise of regular _exercise_?" Nikola's low innuendo-filled voice was muffled in her hair.

Smiling into his neck, Helen planted a feathery kiss, enjoying the tightening of his arms.

"Actually, it was your house-cleaning skills."

End! :D


End file.
